Enigma Berry
Restores ¼ of max HP when hit by a super effective move. |d3=POKéblock ingredient. Plant in loamy soil to grow a mystery. Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it restores its HP if it is hit by a foe's supereffective attack. If held by a Pokémon, it restores its HP if it is hit by a foe’s supereffective attack. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores its HP if it is hit by any supereffective attack. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, being hit by a supereffective attack will restore its HP. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, being hit by a supereffective attack will restore its HP. |nameor= |basis= / |type=Bug |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=3 |scoop2=4 |stick2=4 |scoop3=5 |stick3=5 |treeimage=Enigma tree.gif |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |sweettag=yes |bittertag=yes |sourtag= yes |spicy4=40 |dry4=10 }} An Enigma Berry (Japanese: ナゾのみ Nazo Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III that could only be obtained through use of a GameShark or similar cheating device. It had little to no purpose in Generation III as it was meant merely to be a placeholder for data from Pokémon Battle e cards. In Generation IV, it became a normal Berry, but retained its rarity. In Generation V it can also be found as a Battle Subway NPC partner's occasional held item. Its size and firmness were marked with question marks in Generation III. Locations . | FRLG1=Not legally obtainable. Serves as a placeholder for . | DPPt1=e-Reader Berries sent through Pal Park by being held by a Pokémon will become Enigma Berries. | HGSS1=e-Reader Berries sent through Pal Park by being held by a Pokémon will become Enigma Berries. | PBR1=Can be purchased in for 38,400 Poké Coupons. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 3 attraction. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III An Enigma Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 24 hours per stage. An Enigma tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV An Enigma Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 24 hours per stage. An Enigma tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI An Enigma Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 12 hours per stage. An Enigma tree will yield 1-5 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.2 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.1, and removing a pest will add 0.2. Uses In-battle When a Pokémon holds an Enigma Berry and is hit by a super effective move, it will recover ¼ of its HP. This effect is present only from Generation IV onwards. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, an Enigma Berry will contribute 400 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, an Enigma Berry can produce a Level 43 (maybe higher) Spicy-Dry Poffin when cooking alone. Juice Shoppe If blended with a Roseli Berry at the Lumiose Juice Shoppe, it will become an Ultra Rare Soda, increasing the drinker's level by 5. Artwork In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding an Enigma Berry. |type=Darkness|enset=DP Black Star Promos|ennum=DP24|jpset=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum=046/DP-P}} Names Category:HP-restoring Berries de:Enigmabeere es:Baya Enigma fr:Baie Enigma it:Baccaenigma ja:ナゾのみ zh:谜芝果（道具）